Ice skates are boots with skate blades attached to the bottom, used to propel the bearer across a sheet of ice while ice skating. However, the skate blades distort and destroy easily as being collided in ice hockey.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.